Teen Avengers
by LeTDIPokeFreak
Summary: Brett. Lisa. Malissa. Craig. Landon. Joann. Children of heroes, these teenagers will defend the Avengers as they fight Doom. But in the final battle... who will win? The one's that Doom hired? Or the combined powers of the Avengers and their children? OCxOC(BrettxLandon) Rated T cause of cussing and gay relationship.


**Another Super Hero team of children of heroes against super villains, who are children of Super Villains... YOLO.**

Brett Banner, son of famous, possibly infamous, Bruce Banner walked the streets of New York, scheduled to arrive at Stark Tower.

He ignored everyone. A guy bumped into him, and his skin turned a light green, but he calmed. Like his father, when angry he turned into a green, mean, punching machine. Only he was much weaker, but can control it easier.

Once he arrived, Tony Stark described his plan. "Look, whilst me and the Avengers go to, erm, the Negative Zone to defeat Doctor Doom. What's that Reed? Oh and the Fantastic Four... you need to lead some other kids... including my own."

"Those guys are show-offs. Now, I, the angry vigilante, am leading some guys?" replied the child. "And why us?"

"See, Doctor Doom is trying to split us by sending, like, billions of villains, there kids, whilst we are gone." the man explained. "Now... let's start with my son, Landon. Come out..." A Hispanic boy with a black watch, blue eyes, a small beard, baby blue shirt, and dark blue jeans with red tennis-shoes. "Yeah... I did that with a Hispanic woman. Don't judge!"

"Wasn't gonna. What does this guy have special about him?" Landon smiled, and pushed a button on his wrist watch. A baby blue suit, with a dark blue mask covered him. It was like the Iron-Mans, only different colors.

It had a red area where the UniBeam would shoot out of. Seconds later, small mini-guns shot up out of his wrist.

"_Is this good?_" Landon taunted in a robotic voice. He pushed the UniBeam, and it converted to the wrist watch. Tony watched in admiration, as did Brett.

"Very. Who's next?" asked Brett.

"Joann Howlett. Daughter of the Wolverine." The female walked out, a deep growl in her voice.

"What you looking at?" she snapped at Brett. Joann wore a black jumpsuit, had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. A single claw came out of both wrists. "What? MADE I DON'T HAVE 3 CLAWS?" she yelled.

Brett's hands turned to fists, and in a matter of second he became 'Rage'. He punched Joann's face, blood dripping from her mouth. Joann growled and dodged the next punch. She jumped up and clawed his face, causing a small cut on his cheek.

Landon got into his suit, and with his father, calmed the two. "I am NOT working with her."

"Neither am I, with him." Joann pointed her claw out, in a middle finger position.

"Fuck you, too." replied Brett to the finger.

"Let's move onto Craig Rodgers, son of the soldier himself." quickly said Tony before his office broke down. "And his girlfriend... Lisa Xavier." The group walked in, laughing, holding hands.

"Hello, Landon, Brett, and Joann. I suspect Malissa is behind that door." said Lisa.

"Knowing this beauty, it's possible." laughed Craig. "Well, Malissa, time to come out."

"Erm, yeah come in Malissa Storm." the female walked in, and immediately walked away from the group.

"What is her power?" the shy girl lit a light blue flame on the tip of her finger. She had light blonde hair and wore a too big denim hood with a dark red shirt underneath. She had denim jeans, which were also baggy.

Craig Rodgers wore a red suit similar to his fathers. It had the white star, only he didn't have a shield. He had a pistol. The M1911 with a scope. It shot steel bullets, surrounded by small explosives so that it caused many little explosions on the victim's body.

His girlfriend, Lisa, wore a red dress and had hazel hair. She had blue eyes, and didn't mind to wear this to battle.

"Doom is sending DoomBots to stop us. You guys will stop em." explained Tony. They didn't leave for awhile.

Lisa then mentioned "He's thinking why we aren't leaving." the psychic informed. The group headed out.

-In Times Square-

Lisa used her immense power to lift the head off a DoomBot, and smashed it into another.

Landon shot several three shots out of the mini-guns, which stuck to one. It was about to smash Landon, when it exploded.

Craig jumped on one's head, smashing it, then shot one which then exploded into the air, then the soldier jumped into the air, and kicked the parts into another robot, making it go down.

Brett got very angry, glaring at Joann. He turned green, jumped up, and smashed one completely, despite it's immense size. He picked another up and threw it at Joann, not realizing his rage. She jumped up, and it hit another DoomBot.

Joann slammed down from the jump, and sliced one in half. She then tripped a rather small one, and slammed it's head against the sidewalk.

Malissa lit up, and shot blue fire at one, melting it down to molten steel. She charged at high speeds at another, and burned it up, landing the hit at a wall.

Pretty soon, they defeated them all.

A group of teenagers walked up to them, and started to attacking. One used _magic _to send Lisa flying.

"Name's Harris Laufeyson, god of ruthless trickery."


End file.
